A conference easel generally comprises a support for a pad of paper, mounted upon legs and which may be used for demonstration and illustration purposes at meetings or the like. Generally, a tray is provided at the bottom of the pad for pencils, crayons, chalk, markers or the like writing-implements, while a clamping device or like structure is provided at the top of the easel to retain the pad.
The legs supporting the easel can be slidable in vertical frame members forming the support and on which a panel can be mounted while a third leg can be swingable from the support to form a tripod with the other two legs.
The means for supporting the pad may include a row of pins at the top of the easel and are engageable in holes in the pad.
While such easels have had widespread application, they are nevertheless deficient in many esthetic respects, usually do not provide sufficient protection for the edges of the panel to prevent wear and deterioration, and usually require a wide variety of different parts and elements to support the legs and the panel, to hold the pad and to mount the tray.